In For A Penny
by Medie
Summary: Brennan meets up with an old friend. An X5 escaped from Manticore. (Crossover with Dark Angel) My First MX fic!!!


This is my first MutantX fic btw so be gentle. *G*  
I've just begun getting into MutantX and I'm taking slow  
steps into fanfic. *G* This fic came from, ironically enough,  
a Challenge in a Can for the Mysterious Ways Fanfic Archive.  
(http://www.crosswinds.net/~mystwaysfanfic) The keywords that had  
to appear in the fic were Fire/Saucy/Email and it's a handy little  
tool if you want a quick challenge for a short fic. *G*  
  
Title: "In For a Penny"  
  
Author: Medie  
  
email: medison@thezone.net  
  
rating: PG13  
  
Keywords: Alternate Universe. Crossover with Dark Angel. Brennan/Other UST  
  
Spoilers: Probably for both series in general.  
  
Disclaimers: Well, since Santa didn't answer my wish, I don't own Brennan  
or the MutantX bunch nor do I own the concepts of Dark Angel. Taya's mine   
though and there's a note to follow.  
  
Summary: Brennan meets up with an old friend.  
  
Unbeta'd!  
  
Author's Note: Taya is my character, I created her and I'm unrepentant about  
that fact. She is an *original* character but she is most certainly not a Mary Sue.  
A Mary Sue is the perfect woman (ickily so) and often times an author-insertion. If I want  
to write an author-insertion I'll do it with my own name and no attempt to pass it off as  
a dramatic story. Taya's character was created with the canon of the show and I approach   
writing her with that in mind. I don't know who would win in a fight, her or Max and truthfully   
I don't care. *G* And that, my friends, is that. I do hope you all enjoy this story and want to  
see more but I felt, given some of the comments I've seen on the MutantX lists I've joined, that   
I needed to clarify the difference between a Mary Sue and an original character.   
  
Thank you for your time  
Medie  
  
On with the fic!  
  
"In For a Penny"  
by Medie  
-----------  
  
The cryptic email - listing an address and a time - arrived late at night while he was finishing   
up some work. Though there was no signature on the email and it couldn't be back traced, Brennan   
knew exactly who it was. So, a few days later, at the appropriate time, he showed up at the   
address which turned out to be a popular night club in town. Big, popular and very crowded, all   
the better to go unnoticed.  
  
Moving through the crowd, he smiled, letting the sensual beat of the music soak into his awareness  
as he scanned the faces around him. He didn't actually expect to find the face he was searching   
for but he looked anyway. Surprises were always welcome.  
  
A body pressed close to his back, arms slipping around his waist, the hands resting on his chest.  
"Gotcha."  
  
He grinned, capturing the feminine hands in his, and turned to face the slim brunette. "Hey, Taya."  
  
"Hey yourself." She returned, sweeping her gaze over him. "You look great."  
  
"So do you." He glanced about them then looked back at her. "Feel like getting out of here?"  
  
Taya nodded. "Safe place to meet up in but I don't think the ambiance suits me."  
  
Brennan laughed. "And what kind of ambiance does suit you?"  
  
Her gaze softened, the smartass persona slipped, and she murmured something he could barely hear   
over the music. "The kind that involves solitude."  
  
Reaching out a hand, he brushed a fingertip along her cheek and down her chin, lifting her eyes to  
meet his again. "Not always." He moved closer, slipping an arm around her and resting a hand   
against her lower back. "So where to?" Taya cast a suspicious glance at the crowd that surrounded  
them and he held up his other hand, indicating she keep silent.   
  
With a protective stance, he led her through the throng of people and out into the crisp night.   
"So, where to?" He repeated his question with a smile.  
  
"My new place." She replied. "It's as safe as any place I can think of. Do you want to follow or   
go with me on my bike?"   
  
Brennan considered it then grinned at her. "Let's see...Racing through the night with a pretty   
girl or driving by myself...hard choice. Promise not to abduct me?"  
  
The brunette echoed his grin. "And here I thought you *liked* being spirited off into the night by  
pretty girls?" Settling in on her bike, she took the helmet that would normally have occupied a   
position of storage. "Here."  
  
"Came prepared huh?" He noted, since Taya never seemed to wear one. But then, all things   
considered, she didn't need one.   
  
"I'm always prepared." She countered with a smirk. "Girl scouts."  
  
"Manticore had girl scouts?" Brennan teased gently, knowing that was a dangerous topic to be   
bringing up.   
  
Taya leaned forward on the bike with a short, humorless laugh, her dark hair shifting to reveal a   
hint of a barcode on the back of her neck. "Oh you'd be surprised what Manticore has."   
  
"I don't doubt that." He agreed, slipping his arms about her waist as they roared off into the   
night.  
  
----  
  
"So, this Genomex..." Carrying two cups of coffee over to where Brennan sat in front of the   
makeshift fire place, Taya looked at him thoughtfully. "They're actively hunting New Mutants  
now?"  
  
He nodded, taking one of the mugs with a smile of thanks. "Almost had me once...damn near killed   
me another time." She flashed an alarmed look at him and he smiled, holding up a reassuring hand.  
"I'm fine. Some friends made sure of that."  
  
Taya lifted one corner of her mouth in a smile. "It's good to have friends."  
  
"Speaking of," He reclined back against a throw pillow, glancing at the fire beside him. "How are  
yours? The others?"  
  
"Good." She reported with a sunny smile. "We're always good."   
  
Brennan wasn't fooled by it and he set the coffee aside, leaning forward to touch her hand. "What  
happened?"  
  
The transgenic drew in a shuddering breath, looking down into her own coffee. "They got Brin." The  
dejected, resigned tone conveyed the deep grief she was struggling with and he reached out to hug   
her close.   
  
"How?"  
  
"She got sick, some form of progeria, and then she got caught. Zack and another one of us, Max,   
tried to rescue her but..." Taya's voice thickened and he knew she was battling tears. Super-soldiers  
don't cry after all. "They couldn't do anything about the progeria so...they had to let Lydecker   
take her back or she'd die."  
  
"Progeria..." He repeated quietly. "How did she..."  
  
"Spontaneous mutation of her genetic code." The X5 in his embrace repeated stoically. "It happens  
sometimes."  
  
"Could it happen to you?"  
  
She sat back, her expression studiously neutral. "It could." A shrug accompanied her words.   
"According to what Lydecker told Zack - if he can be trusted - it's happened with a few X5s.   
They've fixed the problem."  
  
"Yeah, with the X5s still at Manticore." He frowned. "What about you?"  
  
Taya smirked lightly. "They offered to fix it but, unfortunately, the doctors at Manticore don't   
do house calls and the treatment isn't exactly over the counter. Surprise, surprise, none of us   
are in that much of a hurry to go back. We'd rather risk it than let them get us all."  
  
Picking up his coffee again, Brennan felt the ring that held his commlink clink against the   
ceramic of the mug and, cautiously, he met her gaze. "What if I said I had a friend that could   
help you?"  
  
She laughed at him. "Yeah, right, you? Friends with someone who has a working knowledge of   
recombinant DNA and transgenics? Outside of Manticore there aren't a lot of those..."   
Understanding dawned in her dark gaze. "Genomex."  
  
"This friend..." He nodded and elaborated. "He used to work for Genomex and I think he can help   
you."   
  
The transgenic shook her head, standing up and moving to look out the window at the cityscape.   
"I'm not good with scientists of any kind, Brennan. Besides, I'm fine. I'm older than Brin and I   
haven't developed any symptoms so I doubt I will."  
  
"But you aren't sure." He insisted, moving to stand behind her. "Taya, we're friends, right?"   
Reluctantly, she turned to face him, nodding once. "I care about you." He smiled. "Really care   
about you and I don't want you taking that kind of risk with your life when I know someone who   
can help. I trust him, Taya, with my life...and yours. I haven't told him about Manticore - or   
you - and I won't unless say so but I think you'll be making a mistake if you don't."   
  
She shivered lightly and turned her gaze back to the night outside. "It's not just me, Brennan.   
If I let you tell him, if I meet him, I'm putting more than myself on the line. I'm risking my   
family as well. Can you imagine how Zack would react? We've managed ten years out here on our own  
but Lydecker and Manticore are always two steps behind."   
  
"Just like Eckhart and Genomex." Brennan pointed out softly, resting his hands on her shoulders.   
"We're both in similar situations, Taya. Why don't we help each other?"  
  
"And what can we do for you?" She asked wryly. "Last time I checked, you were doing fine on your   
own."  
  
"I survived." He countered. "But there have been close calls and one thing I've learned since I   
met my friends is that there's strength in unity. Imagine what we could do to Genomex and   
Manticore if the transgenics and New Mutants formed an alliance. We could put your friends in the  
underground...give them new lives and new identities. In turn, they could help us protect New   
Mutants." He turned her fo face him again, grinning. "Imagine the GSA's reaction when their agents  
start getting their asses handed to them by - well in your case - by a size two."   
  
His grin coaxed one from her and Taya shook her head. "This is risky, Brennan. Where I come from,   
geneticists and doctors...they're more inhuman than we are."  
  
"You're not inhuman." He argued immediately. "And neither is Adam. You can trust me on this, Taya.  
He'll help you. He'll help all of you if you give him the chance."  
  
Taya sighed heavily. "You're sure he's trustworthy?"  
  
Brennan's expression was a testament to his faith in his friend. "Without a doubt."  
  
A hint of a smile played about the X5's face. "Ok."  
  
He smiled broadly. "Good."  
  
A wary expression appeared on Taya's face and she moved away from him, turning in a slow circle.   
  
"What is it?" He questioned softly, watching her move.  
  
"Someone's here." She replied quietly, her gaze searching about her. "Expecting company?"  
  
"No, you?"  
  
"Uh uh. No one knows I'm here yet - except you."  
  
He moved closer. "Question is, is it the GSA or Manticore?"  
  
The door exploded inward and, as the assault team poured into the loft, they had their answer.  
  
Genomex.  
  
Taya tossed a saucy grin over her shoulder at Brennan. "Think it's time for that demonstration?"  
  
He grinned back. "Might as well start things with a bang."  
  
She nodded once and, in a blur of speed, lunged for the first GSA agent, taking him off his feet   
with a well-placed kick. A bolt of electricity shot past her ear, taking out another agent heading  
for her. She glanced back to see Brennan squaring off with a hulking blond who seemed more than   
willing to take the New Mutant's head off. Brennan had other plans, however, and the GSA agent  
found himself retreating from a quick assault of lightening fast moves until finally, a swift kick  
sent him colliding into a shelf. He slid to the floor, plates and glasses tumbling down after him.  
  
"Hey...I just got that stuff!: She protested, grabbing her next assailant's arm, and flipping him   
over her shoulder before running up along the wall and pouncing on another.   
  
"Sorry!" Her friend apologized with a laugh, sending a charge of electricity flying at one of the   
men Taya'd disabled. He'd just been getting to his feet and the electric shock sent him right back  
to the floor once more. "I'll buy you new stuff."  
  
The transgenic laughed, propelling herself off her opponent's chest and flipping over to land on   
her feet before him, spinning to sweep his legs out from under him. "And where're you going to get  
the money?"  
  
Brennan grinned, trading blows with the last agent standing. "We'll make this guy pay for it."   
Charging up a fist, he punched the other man which had him slumping to the floor in   
unconsciousness. "Bet Genomex pays him enough." Stepping over him, he walked over to where she   
waited, standing over the man she'd just disabled. "If not, they should be paying them more with  
all the punishment we put them through."  
  
Taya shook her head, looking around them. "Well, so much for the new place. It's trashed."   
  
He followed her gaze and did his best to look apologetic. "Sorry." He snuck a look at her and   
found her fighting a grin. "We'll find you a new place. Somewhere safe. Anything here you need?   
We'd better get moving before their reinforcements come looking."  
  
With a sigh, she nodded. "Just a second." Hurrying across the room, she disappeared into what he  
assumed was her bedroom and emerged with a bag in hand. "Ok...let's get out of here." He held out  
a hand which she accepted, grinning. "Ever chivalrous hmm?"  
  
Brennan smiled. "Got everything?"   
  
"Everything I want. Travel light's the rule we live by."   
  
"Let's get out of here, then." He responded, drawing her out through the door.  
  
"Where are we going?" She questioned as they hurried down the stairs of the abandoned building.  
  
"Somewhere we can meet up with my friends." He noticed the hesitant look on her face. "Sooner than  
you'd expected, I know, but we don't have much choice. Those guys will be telling Eckhart what   
they saw you do and he'll think you're one of us."   
  
"In for a penny, in for a pound." Taya murmured and, at his questioning look, explained.  
"Something I heard someone say once. Seems to fit this, don't you think?"  
  
Brennan smiled wryly. "Yeah, yeah it does." They both looked upward at the sound of movement   
coming toward them. "Looks like some of them are awake."  
  
"I didn't hit 'em hard enough." She decided and he grinned.   
  
"Next time. C'mon..."  
  
-----  
  
The GSA team emerged onto the street just in time to see Taya's bike with both aboard, disappear   
around a corner.   
  
"Damn." The leader muttered, dropping his head.  
  
"Mr. Eckhart's not gonna like this." One of his men noted ruefully.  
  
"Oh, you think?" His boss shot back dryly.   
  
Finis 


End file.
